


Anticipation

by ayyyez



Series: V | Jihyun/Zen | Hyun Oneshots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Groping, I just love them together okay, I need more V/Zen content in my life, M/M, Rarepair, Sensitive Zen, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, V is a smooth mf, V taking control, Zen is a Tease, no MC mentioned, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Zen comes to enjoy V's attention in ways he never imagined and he is willing to push the boundaries to see just how much he can get. A little teasing goes a long way.





	Anticipation

There is no doubt about it, V is looking. Zen stretches, a little self-consciously, with a rush of adrenaline shooting through him. V’s eyes follow Zen’s hands as he lifts up his jumper over his head then falls to where the hem of his shirt has risen, exposing skin. 

Zen’s been working out twice as much for a new role and happened to be wearing a shirt that not only is incredibly comfortable but a little too fitting, a fact that has not escaped his current company. He’s been meaning to buy new shirts since he’s gained a little more muscle but hasn’t had the chance for much shopping—not when he uses his free time to see a certain friend when possible. The opportunity to tease V is one Zen can never pass up, not when he has noticed the longing glances and lingering stares he has been receiving. 

Zen lifts his arms behind him and leans further back into the couch, pretending not to notice his shirt ride up further and expose a little more of his stomach. He doesn't know why V is interested in someone like him; what baffles him even more is the excitement he feels with the attention he is receiving, the certain kind that had once been reserved for another woman. But that was in the past. 

Isn’t V supposed to be interested in another person like Rika? Not an actor who barely has enough free time to date. The girls that frequent the RFA parties and have made their acquaintance are, objectively speaking, reasonably attractive but then again they didn’t interest Zen either. Not even those women could compare to the excitement he felt with V.

His tall, handsome friend who's still looking at him even now. His eyes are shamelessly flickering between Zen’s exposed stomach and his thighs, shaped nicely by the designer jeans he splurged on a year ago when he got a major role in an important production. V could be discreet if he wanted to be but he isn’t right now, which possibly means he wants Zen to know he is looking. 

V's gaze is heavy, mint eyes fixing on him. Zen shifts awkwardly, feeling the stirring of an erection starting to form. There is no way to cover it up either, his shirt serving another purpose above and legs spread too far apart to cross subtly. Soon his feelings toward the matter would be abundantly clear.

Before he can do anything about the growing problem, V’s phone starts ringing. As he walks by to leave the room his hand brushes across Zen’s shoulder and up his neck only to be removed just as quickly. Zen shivers at the touch, feeling the path V’s fingers trailed as he traces the skin with his own—a feeble attempt to mimic the feeling.

The next day, Zen takes his morning shower and conjures up ways he can hold his friend's attention loner. After much contemplation, he rummages through his wardrobe only stopping to pull out an older pair of pants. They are the leather ones from a more raunchier production he had worked in his early years. With a little manoeuvring, he manages to get into the stretchy, leather pants. The legs are perfect, tight enough to emphasise his thighs but the material pulls on the hairs causing uncomfortable friction against his skin. Zen would have to do something to rectify this if he wants his plan to work.

Grabbing a new razor from the bathroom cupboard and a can of shaving cream, he gets back into the shower and shaves his legs. It’s something he has done a few times in his life but never to seduce a friend, let alone another man. He’s careful to take it slow, not wanting to nick his skin or cut any tricky surface areas. It's almost soothing.

Zen finishes and rinses off beneath the water stream, feeling the newfound smoothness of his legs. He feels a smile spread.

It takes him ten minutes to dress and check out the outfit in the mirror. Zen is genuinely thankful for his looks, admiring the way each article of clothing seems to cling to his frame. There’s nothing left to the imagination, not with the way his pants mould around his crotch area. It’s not an outfit he would leave the house in but it’s perfect for his private situation. 

He waits for the next day, knowing V would return in the evening. 

The two of them are alone when Zen comes back after training. After a quick shower he dries himself off, lathers his legs with lotion then slides into the leather pants and another snug fitting shirt. Wasting no time, he makes his way into the living room to find V sitting on the couch and absorbed in his laptop. Zen hesitates for a moment, concern filling with the prospect of interrupting but then V looks up and greets him with his usual kind smile. He can practically see all previous thoughts fly out the window when V’s eyes flicker down.

V’s lips twitch, parting slightly only to close again as he swallows audibly. 

‘Hyun,’ he says, voice cracking, ‘I’ve been looking through some old photos. Come here and join me.’ He gestures to the space beside him and Zen follows through immediately. 

The couch dips and tilts so that their thighs are almost touching. The pants are so tight in this position you can see the outline of his cock and when he attempts to press his thighs together, it pushes it out, emphasising the bulge against the strain of the fabric. It’s a forward move, almost embarrassing but the pleasured look V gives him makes the obscenity of it all worth it.

At first glance, it appears that V has gone back to concentrating on the images on the screen. Zen leans back and lets his arms spread across the top of the couch, one falling behind V’s back while the other rests beside him. Then he shuffles closer, gesturing his neck to make out that he is looking at the screen while subtly moving his thigh to press against V’s. 

Without shifting his gaze, almost carelessly, V puts a hand on Zen's thigh. A thrill, like an electric shock runs through him and it takes all his willpower not to move his leg up and into his touch. V continues to hold a calm poker face, scrolling through the images on the screen as though his hand on Zen's clothed thigh is something natural but it's hot even through the fabric. And the layer of moisturiser that originally served as lubrication beneath the pants isn’t helping the matter, acting as a barrier to trap the heat. 

Zen knows his erection is obvious to both of them and his breathing isn't steady but he doesn't care. It's the same dance they’ve been practicing for awhile now. They come close to each other but never quite pushing past that last boundary to actually act further, to initiate any overt sexual contact. Until now, there's only been the idea of sexual contact left lingering between them and lust induced fantasies to entertain them to continue.

V's hand squeezes his thigh, fingers digging into the leather with a straining sound that fills the otherwise silent room. Zen can’t suppress a shudder. They’ve never done much physical contact, leaving touching to featherlight grazes that feel unreal, only made certain by the constant lingering stares. The sudden intimate touch has Zen aching for something more as his skin covers in goosebumps. His erection aches in his pants. 

At least he knows it isn’t one-sided because V's breathing isn't quite steady either. And there’s a touch of pink dusting his cheeks.

Zen has to fist his hands against the couch as V keeps squeezing his thigh, kneading the flesh absentmindedly as he continues to examine a picture on the screen. He stopped scrolling through them five minutes ago and the mouse icon hasn’t moved either. Zen squirms slightly, scared to move too much and burst the bubble they both are in and in the process, accidentally remove V’s hand. Despite this, he is desperate for more, for just a bit of relief. Just one simple touch right where—

As if reading his mind, V's hand begins to slide up his leg, fingers dragging across his inner thigh. Zen holds his breath. The heel of V’s hand makes it to the top of his thigh, fingers dragging behind at an agonisingly slow pace, so close to where Zen needs them.

V stops and clicks onto the next photo with his free hand. Zen takes a sharp intake of breath, the beginning of bitter disappointment accumulating. Perhaps not this time then. 

But then V’s hand slips further down Zen's inner thigh. And in a casual but determined move, it slides over the prominent bulge where it cups and squeezes Zen's cock. It’s only for a second but that tender and utterly intentional grip forces the breath right out of Zen. Then, just when he thinks that is all the physical contact for the day, V’s hand returns with a firmer and more desperate motion; his hand is not just cupping his erection but outlining it with his fingertips.

Everything feels hot. Zen is overwhelmed watching V touch him and so he lets his head fall back against the couch as he squeezes his eyes shut. V’s movements slow for a moment and Zen barely registers the sound of the laptop closing and the weight shift from the couch. The hand that had been on his cock, runs back down his thigh but the lost pressure is soon replaced with another hand. 

Zen cranes his neck and opens his eyes just enough to see V has change positions. Still beside him but now the laptop is discarded and his body turned to face him. They’re both panting now and one glance down is enough to see Zen isn’t the only one who is hard. His lips part ready to break the silence between them but before he has the chance to speak V leans forward, lips pressing against Zen’s ear while his hand moves to trace the outline of his cock again pushing even more down to the outline of his balls. 

‘Hyun,’ he whispers, breathlessly, ‘you’re such a tease.’ 

Zen wants to speak but the friction is just so good and combined with V’s hot breath against his ear, it's overwhelming, too much so to get a word out between the pants and moans. 

The initial hesitation in V’s touches dissolves. His fingertips press down feverishly on the base ofZen’s cock and rub their way up to the head, giving it a firm squeeze. Zen can’t but help grind into his touch, hips bucking on their own accord, begging for more friction. It’s hard to stay quiet, the fear of bursting the bubble dissolving as Zen lets a string of moans slip. 

He can feel V against his side, his hard, clothed cock brushing against his exposed skin as V shamelessly grinds against him in time with the movements of his hand. Zen can hear the soft pants against his ear, shivering each time V brushes his nose against the outer cartilage and moaning when he flicks his tongue along it. 

‘Please, V,’ His pleading comes out as a breathless whisper, ‘more.’ 

His grip on the couch becomes more urgent. Zen lets out an undignified whine, grinding up when V palms his cock with the heel of his palm.

It doesn’t take more than some strategically firm rubbing and added pressure for Zen to cum. He’s shuddering as he feels the dampness spread in his pants, not bothering to stifle any sounds. He can hear V let out a strangling groan beside him; the fingers Zen has dug into the couch are trembling and loosen their grip entirely; his breathing is coming out in small gasps, puffing as he continues to rub himself against V’s hand, riding through the stages of his orgasm.

V’s hand stops moving and Zen can feel his head move. He barely registers V’s lips softly press against his temple. He’s entirely overcome with bliss.

Then, as if nothing had happened, V stands up and staggers away from the couch and in the direction of the guest room. Zen is left open-mouthed and panting behind him. They hadn’t even kissed. Just another thing they could use to pretend they hadn’t crossed a line but Zen is satisfied with V’s touch.

Zen barely hears the door of the other room open when he realises he is hard again. Without wasting time, he is fumbles open the button of his pants, pulls down the zipper and lets his cock free from the leather restraint. He imagines himself masturbating, jerking off frantically while pulling firmly at his cock. But his hand is not enough, not now that V had touched him. 

He sits there and contemplates the situation. V can almost certainly hear him still panting, on edge from the climax, even from his room; maybe he's even listening in, wanting Zen to touch himself.

When Zen finally stands and makes his way back his own room on shaky legs, the button open and fly still down on his pants, he notices that the door of the room V went into is ajar. He doesn’t hesitate to stop and listen, the electric feeling returning when he hears the unmistakable sound of V panting. The next decision comes easily to Zen as he pushes the door, opening it completely and stepping inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, especially to those who take the time to leave a kudos or comment! 
> 
> Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me and belong to cheritz.


End file.
